Human Shop
by Candiangirl534
Summary: Dark guilds have a dark purpose. That's why they're called dark guilds. But what happens when they threaten a member of fairytail in one of the darkest way possible? What will Natsu do when someone precious is taken right under his nose? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I really should be working on my other story but the characters for this one were bugging me so... ya... REVIEW

* * *

The day was slow for the humble looking forest shop. They only had one customer so far and he'd bought their main advertisement. The shop was situated on the side of a cliff.

It was originally a yellow brick shack, but with all the moss and vines that had taken over, it was now perfectly concealed. Only those who were looking for the shop could find it, the shopkeeper had made sure of that.

The shopkeeper, or rather shopkeepers, were classified as a dark guild but liked to think of themselves as humble business men. I mean all they did was sell product, where was the harm in that?

The one in charge of the little establishment was aimlessly counting jewel from the last big job and was pleasantly surprised when he heard the front door open. Calmly and coolly walking out to greet the customer, he plastered a smile on his face.

"Hello! And how may I help you today?" the current shopkeeper started.

The other man looked him up and down with suspicion until finally asking, "Are you Dracen?"

"Why, yes. My name is Dracen and welcome to the human shop! How may I help you?" the dark haired wizard inquired.

The customer was a typical one. He was fat, blonde, rich and stupid. Dracen was sure he could milk him into paying at least twice the amount of their cheapest girl. He could see the man slightly blushing as he continued.

"I'd like to buy a slave."

Dracen tried to stifle the smirk that spread across his face. "Of course sir. Let me just go through the rules. We have a lot of women slaves so if you want men, they have to be pre-ordered. You may do anything you want to test out our slaves with the exception of permanent damage, which means, touching, sex, hitting and cutting is alright, but just don't try to scrape off the skin like their food. If you buy them you can do that but please refrain from doing so in here. It made a hell of a mess last time, and the merchandise didn't survive."

The old man simply nodded that he understood, and together they made their way down the trapdoor in the corner and arrived at the merchandise. Dracen bent down and casually flipped the light switch, which illuminated the once grey room, giving it a professional air. The room was built with white tiles and painted white walls, looking slightly like a bathroom. Well, it would have looked like a bathroom if not for the iron bars making cells that crowded the edge of the room. Each girl had their own cell. Each cell held a toilet and a blanket; there was also a water contraption just outside the cage that made it look like a hamster's cage. Every girl had a potato sack for clothing and a collar with a bit guard so that they couldn't speak. All the girls had been wiped clean of any valuables they had been caught with, which had been sold at a local pawn shop. The girls where sorted by skin and hair colour. Starting with the fairest of the bunch they separated them by hair colour. Then moving toward darker skin they repeated the process and so on.

"So, do you see anything that strikes your fancy?" Dracen asked, hands clamped in front of him.

The man didn't answer and instead, slowly started roaming around. He sometimes took girls out of the cells to touch the softness of their skin or grope them. He had a smugly uninterested look as he did so. Almost to the end now, Dracen watched the man's eyes widen with shock and then excitement. The man rushed over to the very end cell and plastered his face against the bars with such tenacity you would have thought he was a child.

"How much for Sherry?" he asked.

Dracen looked over, "Sherry?"

The man gave him an amused look. "You don't know who this is?"

Dracen shook his head and waited for an explanation.

"Sherry Blendy. Member of wizarding guild lamia scale. Smoking body and uses doll play magic." the man said practically drooling, "I loved her in sorcerers weekly!"

Dracen looked her up and down.

"So, how much?" the man inquired again.

Dracen was just about to answer when the customer interrupted him. "Never mind. I'll give you two million jewel flat. Just give her to me right now."

Dracen felt his mouth dry and eyes widen. _Two million jewel?!_ With that money he could buy a mansion or two. This man was really willing to pay two million just for a wizard?

"I'll ring it up!" Dracen practically squealed and relished the process that followed because he would get enough money to pay for new slaves and maybe he could sell some equipment to go with the slaves, like he always wanted.

As soon as the customer was contently leading Sherry out by a leash that came complimentary with any slave, Dracen closed up shop. He decided to take a little time for lunch and to explore his new marketing plan. It seems people are willing to pay big bucks for wizards so, as he ate his sandwich, Dracen stopped by a magazine stand and asked for a copy of sorcerers weekly.

He ate slowly at a picnic table, flipping through casually. For a moment he contemplated kidnapping the overly attractive male wizards, just to have some variety in his shop. Those thoughts vanished though as he basked in the beauty of a blond bombshell and proud redhead.

He wanted them. The two fairytail wizards complimented each other so well that he thought he could sell them as a pair, and hopefully make a killing of them. One was fierce and headstrong while the other was cutesy and girly. They both aerated an aura of brilliance and he knew there were dozens of sadistic perverts who would love to break them (him being one himself).

His eyes trailed down to the information column and he cringed. Erza Scarlet was the redhead and he was right in his assessment. However, he hadn't imagined the girl could be an S-class wizard that was said to rival the ten wizard saints! It would be a challenge to get her. Biting his nail, he glanced at the blonds' column and smirked. She was a normal wizard and a celestial one at that! Take away her keys and Miss Lucy Heartfilia would lose any threat she possessed. It would be easy.

Dracen grinned as he finished off the last of his lunch and pulled out a notebook and pen. He had some planning to do if he wanted to steal Lucy's keys and kidnap her without a fuss...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so another chapter! One of the many perks to being alone on valentines day! I have a question, is valentines day celebrated everywhere in the world? I know its celebrated in Japan because of shojo... Anyway ONTO THE CHAPTER! REVIEW!

* * *

"OI!" a female voice screeched, adding to the racket her guild was already making.

"NATSU!" Lucy continued, "Control your flames! You just singed my hair!"

Natsu, however, paid the girl no mind as he continued his three way brawl with Gray and Elfman.

The fight had started with the question of whether or not it was manly to be half naked. Quickly things got physical (as always) and Natsu joined the fight, not actually having a side to the argument and just wanted to win the fight.

A vein popped in Lucy's head as she listened to the taunts of the three men. The aura usually reserved for Erza escaped Lucy as she took large angry steps at the trio. They were all blindly wrestling until they felt a shadow right behind them. It took two seconds flat for Lucy to have all three guys on the floor asking for forgiveness while nursing comical lumps on their heads.

"We're sorry! Forgive us!" Natsu yelled, palms pressed together in a begging manner.

"'We're sorry?' You're the one who singed her hair! Not us!" Gray argued.

The ice mage and dragon slayer started fighting again while Elfman just complimented how manly Lucy is under his breath. The two were, however, promptly stopped by Lucy who seemed to have turned her hair into snakes.

Mirajane giggled as she watched them submit to Lucy. _Those guys are such fun_, she thought cleaning glass cups with an old washcloth. She put down the cloth when Lucy strode over to the bar and rested her head on the old wood.

"The boys giving you a hard time?" Mirajane asked as she set a glass of water beside Lucy's head.

Lucy groaned and looked up. "You don't even know the half of it."

Mirajane giggled as she admired the cautious boys as they scattered to avoid any more fighting, therefore avoiding any more scolding Lucy would do. Lucy also glanced at what Mirajane was looking at, and chose to follow Natsu's back as he retreated to be comforted by Happy. Lucy felt a pout form on her face as she watched Natsu do so.

"Idiot." She muttered, turning back to her drink. She swirled the contents in the cup before downing the entire thing.

"Mirajane, I'm going for a walk." Lucy said rapidly before marching out of the guildhall.

"Be safe" Mirajane called, waving a bit before starting to wash Lucy's glass.

Just as the door closed Natsu walked over to the bartender.

"Why'd Lucy leave?" he questioned, not bothering to sit down at one of the stools. His face took on a small pout resembling Lucy's previous expression.

A sly smile took Mirajane's face right before she became dramatic.

"Oh, poor Lucy!" she started, throwing the back of her hand to her forehead. "The girl was so distraught with your fighting she needed some time alone! She needs to process your actions! She may never forgive you… I mean, a girl's hair is her life!" at this time her hands move to clench in front of her chest in an apparently sorrowful motion.

Natsu's face took on that of a child as he hesitantly asked, "Is a girls hair that important?"

Mirajane took on the look of a mother as she tsked him. "Of course you've seen how long it takes Lucy to do her hair in the morning… haven't you? You know from the dozens of times you've slept over?"

Mirajane was now totally in 'game mode' as she fished for information. She took note of how Natsu crossed his arms and bent his head in thought, confirming her inquiry.

"Hmm… she does take quite a long time…" Natsu pondered and then his face became into one of horror. "She's going to kill me!"

Mirajane's face was almost totally demonic, but Natsu was too lost in thought to notice. "She won't be if you go to her right now. Maybe if you got her a gift or something it would help. Girl's like flowers…"

Natsu placed his fist in his open palm with a small 'pomf'.

"You're a genius, Mira! If I do that then I'll survive!" Natsu concluded and sprinted out of the doors straight to the nearest flower shop.

Happy approached Mira about Natsu's unusual behavior. "What's up with Natsu?"

Mira's face had a dark satisfied look as she answered the cat. "He's going to comfort Lucy."

Mira snickered evilly and continued washing glasses with an evil smirk.

Happy cringed. "Mira scary!"

* * *

"Done!" Lucy exclaimed, stretching her writing arm above her head. It had gotten dark in the time it took to finish what she'd wanted to write.

She had just finished writing a solid three pages of pure gold and thought she'd reward herself with a bath. She carefully stowed her manuscript in her desk drawer and laid her keys on her bedside table. Lucy skipped to the bath and got the water running checking the temperature as she put the plug in the drain, totally oblivious to shadow lingering just outside her bathroom window.

* * *

Dracen perched on the window sill across of the house next to the celestial mage. He watched as she set down her keys, leaving her defenseless. However, after stalking her for quite some time he knew some spirits could open the gate at will and he didn't want her to scream when he took her. So, the dark wizard had formed a plan in his mind as to how to take her. Grinning he reached into his coat pocket to grab something and froze. Lucy was staring right at him.

* * *

Lucy could've sworn she saw movement from outside her window, but it was much too dark to tell. She decided to shrug it off and just walked out to get pyjamas ready for when she finished.

* * *

He moved stealthily through her window once he saw her retreat down the doorframe. Carefully he snuck through her unlocked window and slipped the relaxant potion into the bath water. Luckily it was clear and odourless. He quickly ran out the window once again as she returned and waited. He licked his lips as he watched her undress and took the opportunity to assess her. She had perfect curves and everything was where it was supposed to be. He mentally calculated the minimum he would get for her and smirked. This would be his one of his greatest products. He sighed, _if only I could get Erza too…_

* * *

Lucy let out a satisfied moan as she sunk down into the amazing water. Her day had been long just as well as good and she really needed a bath. As the water sunk into her pores she lathered her legs with soap. She loved the way the added bubbles gave it a quality of an ocean. She dipped her nose in the water and made little bubbles with her mouth before leaning back and relaxing into the tub. Slowly she descended until it was just her face above water… and then she descended more. Lucy didn't understand what was going on. Why was her body relaxing so much? At first it felt good. That was until her head was under the water. She couldn't seem to regain any of her muscles, not even her jaw muscles so that she could hold her breath. She was going to drown.

Dracen saw this and smirked not for the first time today. He ran into the bathroom, breaking the window this time for faster acess. He skipped to the tub and pulled her out. Her eyes gazed at him looking drugged with no apparent expression on her face, but Lucy saw him. She saw the man with a dark cloak and tanned pale skin. She saw the way his face twisted into a grin as he took off his jacket and wrapped her in it. He pulled out a small blue bag with a white cross on it. This was a part of his plan. Nobody would bat their eyes at a doctor carrying an unconscious girl. He decided to walk through the normal way, silently walking through her room so as not to disturb her keys. He had a triumphant grin as he opened the door, only to be face to face with a pink haired dragon slayer with a bouquet of daisies…


	3. Chapter 3

See, THIS is what happens when you don't have anyone for valentines day. You spend your day writing fanfiction. REVIEW

* * *

It hadn't taken Natsu long to find a flower shop with his sense of smell. It was almost overwhelming and it made him dizzy. The woman manning the customers also made him dizzy, never pausing for a breath of air when she talked. She kept him a long time, prodding for details and recommending a million different flowers. She only stopped when Natsu sneezed and a tablecloth went up in flames. It was quickly put out before it could burn any of the flowers but Natsu was kicked out with a bundle of daisies, free of charge.

Feeling like luck was on his side he walked over to the little building where Lucy lives and immediately felt something was odd. Why was someone's scent in such a weird place like in between two buildings two stories up? He shook his head and smiled. People were weird; he knew that better than most.

Skipping up the stairs he took a breath, trying to compose himself into a 'puppy dog' look. Imagine his surprise when the door flew open and he was face to face with a stranger. Normally he wouldn't have reacted the way he had when faced with someone else at Lucy's house. Lucy could have friends away from fairytail and it would be okay if she didn't want to tell him. After all, it wasn't like she had the happiest of upbringings. But the second he laid eyes on the pale skinned man with a satisfied and twisted grin on his face as he held Lucy, he wanted to punch him. When Natsu added the fact that she was naked and unconscious he didn't hold back.

With the hand that wasn't holding the flowers he punched the man, knocking him to the ground and caught Lucy just as she was about to fall with him. Carefully putting her down and the daisies next to her Natsu stood up to look at the man. He was clutching his face and had turned to face the open window. As he was just about to climb through it Natsu hit him with a fire fuelled kick, sending the man flying through the open window to the darkened streets below. Climbing out himself, Natsu stared down at the man who struggled to get up. If Natsu ever killed anyone it would be whoever tried to hurt his nakama, including Lucy. His partner Lucy.

* * *

Dracen looked up at the man who had just kicked him out the window. The man he recognised as Natsu from when he'd been stalking Lucy was towering down from the windowsill. Natsu jumped down and looked at Dracen. He felt a pool of spit get lodged in his throat as he stared at Natsu. Fire was enveloping his fist and was slowly growing. He took each enflamed step with heavy feet that seemed to shake the ground. Dracen felt annoyed at the predicament but his expression quickly changed as his gaze lifted to Natsu's face. It was an angry calm which enveloped him. The killing aura was clearly etched on his face and Dracen felt his death was imminent.

Trying to calm himself, Dracen swallowed the lump in his throat_. Follow procedure_, he thought and it calmed him some. Carefully and quickly Dracen pulled the small magical device from his pocket and clicked the one, green button on the magical instrument. A magic circle appeared below him, and just as he was about to transport himself back to his shop he faced the beastlike man towering down on him. With his confidence fully restored he smirked at Natsu and waved goodbye.

* * *

Natsu wasn't swayed by the magic the man was doing. Whatever he had up his sleeve, he could handle it. Nobody hurt Lucy. Natsu narrowed his eyes as he watched the guy smirked and wave. Realising much too late, Natsu lunged, hoping to catch before he could teleport. It was too late, and Natsu hit the ground.

Cursing he tried to calm himself. Punching the ground in frustration he remembered that Lucy was unconscious when he'd seen her. Again he cursed, this time for himself. He was so consumed with bloodlust he'd forgotten about her, even for a moment.

With great strength developed through years of training, Natsu hopped up to the window he'd previously exited. Lucy was starting to stir. Natsu crouched down beside her and scanned her body for any injuries, completely disregarding that she was naked. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Lucy, who promptly screamed and pulled the mat from underneath Natsu to shield herself. Natsu went flying backwards and smiled.

"Yup, you're okay!" he yelled and got back into a kneeling position again to question her. "You are, right?"

Lucy was flooded with what events had just taken place. Although she was scared out of her mind, she looked up into Natsu's honestly concerned face and smiled.

"I'm fine." She responded quickly, and then remembered Natsu had just seen her naked. "KYA!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. Lucy forced herself to calm down, and repositioned herself so less showed. She felt her hand brush something ticklish and glanced down at daisies. Almost all of them had been trampled. She looked up at Natsu questioningly.

"Oh…" Natsu said and reached towards the flowers. Most of them were crushed, but he picked the only one that had survived and kneeled before Lucy.

"Please forgive me for burning your hair." He said and offered the daisy in a way that was almost gentlemanly.

The fact that he'd saved Lucy was enough but now he was apologising? Lucy looked down at his form and smiled before accepting the daisy. She almost cried as she roughly took him up in a hug, once again completely forgetting she was naked.

They stayed like that until a small cough alerted them of another's presence. Happy stood there flying just outside the window.

"I'm sorry I interrupted." He said giggling before leaving the two flying back to the guild at max speed to tell of the latest gossip while whispering, "They liiiiiiiiiike each other."

Lucy was once again aware of her nakedness and her scream was enough to wake the entire neighborhood.


End file.
